1. Field
Some embodiments relate to a polymer compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic electroluminescent devices may be made light-weight and thin, realize various colors, have a fast switching speed, and achieve high brightness at a low driving voltage. As a result, outstanding achievements have been accomplished in a short period of time with regard to the performances of such devices such as balanced charge injection by a multi-layered structure, improvements in color adjustment through doping and quantum efficiency, and development of new electrode materials using alloys.
Light is emitted when electricity is applied to poly(1,4-phenylenevinylene (PPV)) an example of π-conjugated polymer. The π-conjugated polymer has a chemical structure in which single bonds (or σ-bond) or double bonds (or π-bond) alternately exist and thus has π-electrons that are not lateralized and may freely move along bond chains. According to such a characteristic of a semiconductor, the π-conjugated polymers may be applied to an emission layer of an organic electroluminescent device, and light in the entire visible light area that corresponds to HOMO-LUMO band-gap may be easily obtained by a molecular design. Also, a thin film may be simply formed by spin coating or printing so that a process of manufacturing the devices is simple and cost thereof is low. Also, the π-conjugated polymers have high glass transition temperature, and thus, a thin film having excellent mechanical properties may be provided.
However, in organic electroluminescent devices including polymers, problems such as deterioration of color purity, high driving voltage, and low efficiency may occur, and studies to overcome such problems have been widely conducted. For example, improvements in the electroluminescent properties by copolymerizing polymers containing fluorine or blending polymers containing fluorine have been proposed. However, the degree of improvement is still insufficient. Therefore, the development of polymer materials having excellent properties is required. The present embodiments overcome the above problems as well as provide additional advantages.